


A Willing Captive

by hybridshade (shimyaku)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Captivity, Challenge Response, Community: salt_burn_porn, Dubious Consent, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Oil, Porn With Plot, Prisoner of War, Submission, Teasing, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/pseuds/hybridshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After capturing a rogue group of bandits, Jared finds himself more than a little enamoured by their leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Willing Captive

**Title:** A Willing Captive  
 **Author:** [](http://hybridshade.livejournal.com/profile)[**hybridshade**](http://hybridshade.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** nc17  
 **Warnings:** warrior prince!AU, somewhat arrogant dominating!Jared, dub-con  
 **Word count:** 2800~  
 **Summary:** After capturing a rogue group of bandits, Jared finds himself more than a little enamoured by their leader.  
 **A/N:** written for [](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/profile)[**salt_burn_porn**](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/) for [](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/profile)[**embroiderama**](http://embroiderama.livejournal.com/)'s prompt 'slipping and sliding'. So after a false start (which I intend to still finish sometime) I took a more literal way out.

 

 

 

 

Jared handed off his twin blades and chest armour with a grunt, the young attendant bowing at him apologetically as though Jared's sour mood was somehow _his_ fault. The attendant quickly scurried off to the armoury to have the weapons sharpened and cleaned, and Jared took stock of himself before turning toward his own tent – he wasn't much angry about anything, but he had certainly let his impatience get the better of him over the past few hours.

And who could blame him? His new acquisition would be ready and waiting once he returned to his quarters, and he simply couldn't wait to play with it.

Pushing aside the tent flaps he lingered a moment in the entryway, his maps and tools still laid out on the nearby table, all dropped in a rush when the alarm bell had rung out several hours earlier to alert them of attack. He almost laughed. It was strange how quickly the tides could change. No longer would they have to blindly navigate the unforgiving terrain that surrounded them, not when they had some newly acquired local experts who they could squeeze a few answers out of. And hopefully Jared having separated them from their leader would leave them shaken and on edge – thus all the more likely they were to talk.

Jared shrugged out of his tunic and laid it across a nearby chair, grateful that his personal attendants had restocked the braziers, keeping his tent toasty warm. Reaching the moment of truth, he stepped up to the drapes that curtained off his sleeping area, edging them aside just barely enough to take a peek. Two lanterns, one on each side of the room, cast a golden glow over the man kneeling at the foot of his bed, his ankles and wrists shackled. He was facing away so Jared still didn't know what he looked like, but somehow he just knew that this man would have a face worth fighting for.

When the alarm had gone off earlier that day, no one in the entire camp had been prepared for an attack. And indeed these rebel bandits who had appeared out of nowhere hadn't been there to attack them to begin with. Rather, they had snuck into the store tent to relieve Jared's legion of some of their grain and supplies. When an unfortunate soldier had happened upon them, there'd been no choice but to retaliate. For such a small group, they had taken down a surprising number of Jared's men with unexpected efficiency. In the end however, they'd stepped back and conceded defeat in the face of the sheer amount by which they were outnumbered.

Jared had still killed three of the dozen that had charged suddenly from the eastern side of the camp, but their main concentration had been to the south and thankfully his men had had them disarmed and their hands tied by the time he arrived there. Twenty-or-so bandits remained, all cloaked in well-worked leather of various dark shades, their faces masked by long scarves wrapped around their heads. He'd been about to let his lieutenant handle matters when he'd caught sight of the startling green of one of the bandit's eyes. The way the other's had continued to glance in that one man's direction, Jared had known immediately that this rebel was the one in charge – asking for him to be taken away for Jared to deal with personally had been a win-win in his mind.

Now, seeing this same man unwrapped and naked but for a cotton shift that was barely more than a long shirt, had Jared's blood thrumming in his veins. He finally kicked aside the curtains and entered the dimly lit room, the man's shoulders tensing at the sound of his boots on the matted floor. He circled the rebel slowly and stopped to one side, running fingers through his short, fair hair and down the side of his face, taking hold of his chin and forcing it upward.

Jared hummed in appreciation. He hadn't been wrong in the slightest. The man was exquisite, his face a perfect blend of soft and hard – the sharp jaw and plush lips, the straight nose and long eyelashes. Jared couldn't believe his luck.

The man's eyes narrowed with clear resentment, but Jared could still find the lingering traces of fear. No doubt he would have been hearing about it just as much had there not been a leather bit pushed back between the man's teeth and tied at the back of his head. By no means would he have expected the rebel to go quietly, but he did so want to hear the man's voice, even if all he offered was to spit curses and obscenities at him. Jared's preferred flavours were a many and varied lot.

"I should like to take this out," he said, thumbing idly at the side of the bit, "And I'm holding out hope that you're smart enough to not bother screaming or throwing insults at me. Ideally I'd like to kiss you, but it would also be nice to know your name."

Braving the consequences, Jared untied the knot and let the bit fall to the floor. The man worked his jaw for a moment before turning to Jared with a scowl.

"Why would I tell you anything?"

Jared's toes curled in his boots. His voice was deeper than expected and slightly husky after having a stick of leather stuck in his mouth for so long.

"Well, I figure threatening the safety of your men might do the trick. I have no real need for them but to ensure your cooperation, so as long as you don't cause me any trouble, your men will stay alive and mostly unharmed. Also, let me make something very clear," Jared took hold of the rebel's chin again, tracing the line of his lips with the tip of his thumb, "I mean to have you. One way or another, regardless of what you might say or try to bribe me with, I will indulge myself in your body. I'd prefer if you could enjoy yourself too, despite the circumstances. If you allow it I'll do my best to tend to your needs, as I favour a mutual participant, but if not… I will still take what I desire."

He watched in silence as the man thought it over, backing away slightly as he waited. Eventually the rebel sighed and glanced up at Jared of his own volition.

"I'm Jay," he said, shifting uncomfortably on his knees, "And I'll… _comply_ with your demands."

"You can call me Jared. And I'm so glad to hear that."

Stretching to his full height, Jared looked across to the bed to see that the sheets were already turned down and a small vial had been placed on the box acting as his bedside table. His attention was suddenly brought back to Jay, however, when something nudged at his upper thigh. Looking down he found Jay had shuffled forward on his knees and angled his face against Jared's groin, his nose pressing along the line where Jared's cock was slowly hardening in his pants.

Jared purred. "Showing initiative – I like it."

After indulging a moment, Jared stopped Jay and helped him to his feet. They were almost of a height, though Jared was far broader in the shoulders and chest where Jay was lithe and toned rather than heavily muscled. Eager to see the full extent of his splendour, Jared pulled at the cord holding the two sides of Jay's shift together, flicking the material off his shoulders so that it pooled around his elbows.

Jared's breath caught in his throat for a moment. He took others to bed often enough that his attendants knew his preferences, but it had been a while since he'd taken a man, and longer still since there'd been enough notice for them to be _prepared_. Maybe they thought he was in need of a good tumble or some such, but for whatever reason his attendants had spared nothing in their preparation of this captured rebel. He'd been washed thoroughly and all his body hair removed – completely and all over, as far as Jared could see. And then, as an added extravagance, every inch of Jay's body below the neck had been rubbed down with fragrant oil. Jared sniffed, catching the scent of sandalwood with hints of jasmine and ginger. A heady mix, to be sure, and one that only enticed him further.

"I just want you to know that I've got extra men outside, just in case you try anything."

Jay's lips twisted. "It's fine. I get it. I'm complying, remember?"

"Just making sure," Jared said with a sly grin, moving his body in close as he reached around to unlatch the steel cuffs around Jay's wrists. The cuffs would stay on, but he was free to move his arms about, and Jared bent down to do the same with his ankles.

The cotton shift had fallen to the floor already, and Jared shoved at Jay's shoulders, propelling him backward and onto the mattress. Jay landed with a grunt, and Jared quickly crawled after him, situating himself between his conveniently spread legs. It only took a brief tug on the cord of his pants and he was able to push the fabric down below his hips, his cock standing to attention, pleased to be free of its confines.

"Gorgeous," he murmured, finally allowing himself to touch. Jay's skin was soft and smooth as warm butter, the oil easing the slide of his calloused hands over the long stretch of Jay's thighs. Moving upward Jared drew circles upon circles over his stomach and chest, eventually pausing to pinch and play with his nipples. Jared grinned when Jay's cock started to respond to his touches, the blush-red length of it thickening and hardening as he watched.

Jay, on the other hand, had his head turned in attempt to not watch at all. Jared was determined to convince him that this wasn't the punishment he thought it was, and he rose up, rotating Jay's head back toward him, and dropping down to press their lips together. He got no response at first, but Jared kept on, coaxing Jay to react with his lips, nipping and sucking and running the inner seam with his tongue. It took a few moments for Jay to relent, but he did in the end, and Jared kissed him breathless, their tongues curling together sensually as they danced back and forth between their mouths.

With his cock ready to hammer nails, Jared was restless with the need to fuck. He passed a hand down over Jay's stomach, cupping his balls and then stroking his dick only a few times – just enough to tease. He continued further back and stopped with his finger brushing ever-so-delicately over the stretch of skin between Jay's balls and his hole.

"They oiled you all over," he said in a whisper, nipping his teeth at Jay's ear lobe, "did they oil you on the inside as well?"

Jay whimpered and bucked against him – his first real sign of wanting more – and Jared let his hand inch back, groaning when one finger slipped right in without any resistance.

"They did, didn't they? You can't imagine how much I would've liked to see that. I probably could've come just watching you."

More eager sounds passed over Jay's kiss-swollen lips, and Jared retrieved a little more oil from the vial by the bed, slicking his fingers up as he pressed in two, and then three, swirling and stretching until Jay was keenly pressing back against him.

"Please, Jared, just… just do it already. I can't… _shit_."

"I told you I liked a mutual partner. You really want my cock inside you now?"

"Yeah, do, please," Jay babbled, his eyelids drooping so low that they were barely still open, "Wann'it, honest. Just…"

"It's fine, Jay. Just hold your legs up for me?"

Jay did as he was asked, curling his hands under his thighs and holding them up, exposing himself completely. Jared swallowed, his mind blanking for a second. He shifted himself into position and let his head rest against the side of Jay's knee, inhaling deeply and letting the stimulating aroma of the oil to disperse through his body. It was enough to have him on the edge already, but then there came a metallic _chink_ as the remaining chain attached to his ankle cuff swayed in the air, and the reminder of those shackles had Jared squeezing the base of his cock to hold himself back.

Taking a deep breath he slicked himself up with the remainder of the oil and pressed inside, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt. Jay had his eyes squeezed shut, his chest heaving as he breathed deeply, and Jared might have thought he was in genuine pain were it not for the clear pool of pre-come that was accumulating on his abdomen. With a grin he laid himself down over Jay's body, pressing their chests together and humming at the warming tingle of the oil making contact with his skin.

He rolled his hips experimentally and Jay gasped. Jared had felt the twitch of his cock from where it was pressed between their stomachs, and he kept his position low and flat as he began to thrust, his hips gliding smoothly through the grip of Jay's thighs. As he gained speed he took hold of Jay's hips, simultaneously pulling his ass down onto his dick with each forward plunge. Jay's cries were growing in volume and then his hands were gripping onto Jared's chest, fingernails sinking into his skin.

"Shit, _shit_ ," Jay cursed, and Jared felt the warm wetness splattering his stomach. And suddenly the pressure around his cock was too tight to handle, and he grit his teeth through his release, emptying himself inside Jay's body.

He let his momentum play out, thrusting a few more times before he stopped still. And he buried his nose in the crook of Jay's neck, feeling the rebel's arms go limp around him.

~

He was splayed out on his stomach, and Jared was at his side propped up on his elbow, a fingertip making lazy circles around the tattoo on his shoulder blade.

He tensed beneath Jared's touch, and Jared suddenly found himself gazing straight into those fierce greens.

"Jensen," Jared whispered, a hint of regret colouring his voice, "Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

Jensen sighed heavily and sat himself upright, ignoring his nudity and the – albeit unlaced – pants and boots Jared still wore.

"I'm not sure I wanted you to know. I'm not the same person you knew as a child."

Jared nodded in understanding. "Well, when you disappeared from the kingdom all those years ago… And your father started a bloody war because of it! And now I find you here all these years later, leading a group of bandits, of all things. I didn't even recognise you. Your eyes… I knew there was something about them. I thought they just reminded me of you, but then it _is_ you and I don't know what to think anymore."

"It's simple. I didn't want to be a prince, nor a king in turn. So I left. Made my own way. Oh, and my 'group' is actually more like a small army, but I only brought a few with me on this particular expedition."

Snorting, Jared couldn't hold back his laughter. Jensen only grinned, which had Jared sobering quickly.

"Did you know it was me?"

Jensen shrugged and looked away. "I didn't know for sure it was you until you came into the tent. Even under all the sweat and blood I could smell that peppermint soap you always liked so much… I haven't smelled it since I was a boy and we were running around playing hide and seek together. It brought back all those memories. I thought… never mind."

"Shit," Jared cursed, having a sudden revelation. He hung his head. "What you must think of me…"

"Don't," Jensen said in a hurry, grabbing Jared's wrists and ignoring the shackles still attached to his own, "Just don't. Like I said, I'm not the same, nor are you. You took what you wanted as was your right, but you made it good for me which you didn't have to. Oh, and you've introduced me to the positives of hair removal."

Jared smirked. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

With a thump of his hand Jensen had Jared pressed down on the mattress and he tugged the cord out from Jared's trousers, winding it around his wrists and tying it in a sturdy knot. He grinned.

"I would say yes… But a little more experimentation may be needed. Just to be sure."


End file.
